Eight Words
by Melimused
Summary: There's a note in Logan's locker that could change everything...Chpt 2 Now Up!
1. Chapter 1 Love Tokens are all the Rage

**Title: **Eight Words.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, yadda, yadda. The words on this page are mine, well actually even they aren't because I did invent them (can you invent words?). But you get the drift.

**Status: **WIP

**Couples/Ships:** At current point I'm not looking to add any. Sure there may be hints of L/V, but I'm more so trying to go with the flow of the show.

**Spoilers:**Anything up to present episodes (which is 14 I believe). Any similarities to future events are by pure genius! (Oh ok, so it's coincidence).

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter One: **Love Token's are all the Rage.

Eight words, that was all. Eight simple words that on their own meant nothing, but put together meant everything. Eight words.

He paced back and forth reading those eight words over and over, waiting for her to come. He'd occasionally rake his fingers through his hair, hoping that the fuzz might disappear and that this would all start making sense, but when had his life ever made sense?

He glanced at his watch and looked to the door. Any moment she would come bursting in, brandishing another harsh comment that he would brush off with an equally stinging retort, never letting on that every word she said sliced through his insides with throbbing precision. If it was any other day he would have been happy to play their game, but today there were eight little words and there was no time to size one another up.

When Veronica Mars burst through the bathroom door and kicked the wedge into place, sealing them in for another of their private meetings, she let out a sigh. Logan Echolls looked directly into her frosty eyes, waiting for the bitch in her to speak.

"What is it?"

He wasn't surprised by her directness. It had been a long time since they had shared pleasantries in that bathroom and today was not going to be any different. He didn't say anything at first; he just looked down at the words, reading them over and over in his head. When he heard her clear her throat he finally snapped out of his daze.

"Eight." It was all he could say.

"Well I thought I would have been at least an 8.5, but I guess touching your lips has dragged my average down."

And there it was. A piss poor effect by his standards, perhaps she actually gave a shit this week.

"Eight what?" Her eyes grew wide and her brows raised and crinkled her forehead with confusion, but he stayed silent. "You've gotta give me something to go with here Logan."

He shifted out of his daze and handed her the piece of paper. "Eight words."

Still confused, she took the paper from him and skimmed over the printed text. When the words registered her eyes shot back to his, "Where did you get this?"

Logan shifted slightly, folded his arms across his chest and shrugged his shoulders. "It was in my locker."

The fact was that this wasn't the first time that Logan had received a note in his locker. Sure, there was the occasional love letter when he was younger, but since the Echolls Christmas debacle his locker had become somewhat of a post box for friendly little messages. Then as the events of his life continued to grow more colourful – family suicide, rape suspect, murder suspect, high profile homicidal father, murder suspect, arsonist, murder suspect – his locker became a deposit for all things spamerfic. Any normal human being would simple deposit the messages in the trash, but a three time murder suspect never throws out his trash. There could be treasure.

"And you have no idea who put it there?" Veronica's eyes were back on the page, moving over the words again and again.

"It's kinda the reason this bathroom became out of order again. I mean you'd really think they'd get someone in to look at it."

She ignored his attempt to lighten the mood and moved across the floor, resting against the sink next to him. She flipped the page over, looking for some kind of clue. "There's nothing distinctive about it. Whoever wrote it has used block lettering, standard notebook paper. Not a lot to go on."

"So what do we do?" He turned to her, hoping she wouldn't say-

"We wait. There's nothing else we can do." She shrugged as she said it, knowing it wasn't what he wanted to hear but also knowing it was all she had to give. She handed him back the paper and turned to leave.

"What that's it?" He held a hand out in protest, his voice laced with impatience.

Veronica turned around before reaching for the door, "It's just eight words at the moment Logan, I need at least …ten words to really move with it."

"Fine, then how about '_I know you are innocent. I have proof_. Logan Rulz!'"

He air quoted as he spoke the ninth and tenth words. Veronica pulled the bathroom door open and paused for a moment. She looked back at Logan with a sly grin, "And that just took me down to a 7.9. You are no good for a girls reputation Logan Echolls."

And to think there was a time when their roles were reversed.

* * *

_Seeing Veronica Mars exit a supposed 'Out of Order' bathroom isn't new to my eyes. I'd noticed it last year, when she started to give students dirt on their parents. Then of course it became her and Echolls' playground. I still don't understand how the others couldn't see it sooner. The shy '_I like you but I shouldn't'_ glances across the hallways, in class and at lunch. The accidental brushes in the parking lot and of course, the 'Out of Order' sign. But then again, the students of Neptune High have always been supremely stupid. That and the class status of Veronica Mars made her invisible to most of the gossip queens, particularly when it came to one of 'their boys'. But Echolls was slipping away from the 09er crowd and it was all because of her._

_I watch as she scans the hallway before slipping out of the bathroom and down the hall. I've seen this so many times now that I know when I count to 23 Echolls will step out into the hallway and flip the sign over, leaving the ladies room vacant for, well ladies. I know that as always he will tug at the bottom of his shirt and wipe his hand over his mouth, so that by any chance he is caught, they will think that he was up to no good. I know that a satisfied grin will sit on his lips as he glides down the hall to what ever class he should be in. _

_But today there is no tug of shirt and no grin. All I see is a nervous hand move through his hair and a weary look in his eyes and I can feel my cheeks tighten as a smile stretches across my face._

* * *

Veronica checked around the halls before she moved to the glass cabinet across from Logan's locker. Ok, so she may not have been entirely forthcoming with the whole 'wait and see' scenario and she may have already known that Logan was getting a steady delivery of love letters in his locker and sure, she probably should have told him that she possibly already had a lead on who it may have been, but his ego was already such an issue. She could only imagine the torment she would have to endure if he knew she was already looking out for him. That she never stopped looking out for him.

She wasn't sure why she kept tabs on what was going on in Logan's life. Perhaps it was guilt or even shame, she didn't know. What she did know was that Logan was lost and there was nobody there for him, nobody but her and even she had to stand ten paces away. She'd always felt that she caused hurt in people's lives, that she brought pain and anguish to them. Logan was the first to bring it to her. Or maybe they brought it to each other, she wasn't sure. All she knew is that together they seemed to spell disaster, something that they had both had their fair share of.

Veronica shook herself away from her thoughts and back to the case at hand. She knelt in front of the class cabinet and began to jimmy the lock. She briefly wondered how many girls her age knew how to expertly pick a lock and a smile escaped one side of her mouth. The lock clicked open and she placed her tools on the floor. She saw the shadow before she heard the footsteps and her heart caught briefly in her throat. She slide the lock pick under her knapsack and spoke calmly.

"Mr Clemmons, sorry to be here so late. I was just checking the Journalism display as I had noticed some students pawing the glass today and there's nothing worse than grimy fingerprints." She clamped her eyes shut as she hoped he'd be a sucker one more time.

"Well Miss Mars, as your Principle I feel that you're in great need of a spanking."

Veronica's eyes shot open and she sprung to her feet. She inhaled a deep, calming breath as she turned to face Mr Clemmons' impostor. She crossed her arms before her and glared, "I didn't realise becoming Principle was on your wish list."

"Ah, but we all know having me spank you was on yours." Logan threw her a suggestive wink and bit down on his lip.

"I suggest you get what ever image you have in your head out right now."

"You first."

If she was a foot taller, Veronica would have swiped the cocky grin he was brandishing off his face, but instead she settled for smacking him across the arm. He cowered back and grasped at his bicep. "Geez, she may be tiny but there's venom in those claws."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here Logan?"

"Adding breaking and entering onto my list of skills. Do you think Harvard will be impressed? I thought there should be some kind of minor misdemeanour before jumping right into triple murder suspect. Although technically it's only double, but I'm sure someone else will die before applications are due."

"Yeah well, list all the times I've been dragged into Lamb's office for being a suspect of one thing or another and I'm pretty much right there with ya." They gave each other a small smile before Veronica turned around and grabbed her bag from the floor and started to rifle through it. "Of course I've never been stupid enough to actually get charged."

"How is the whole looming Accessory to Kidnapping going for you?" Logan buried his hands in his pockets and swayed playfully.

"Why? Are you planning on adding that to your list of skills too?" Veronica found the memory card and replacement battery she was looking for. She turned to face him again and continued before he could speak, "So why are you here Logan?"

He snorted an agitated breath and shook his head. Veronica Mars, forever a closed book. "Same reason you here."

Veronica took a small step closer, "And what's that?"

Logan also shifted closer so that he now towered over her small frame, "To see who's been leaving me love tokens today." He moved closer again, "Thank you for yours by the way." His hand moved to his heart and he faked a quivery voice, "_I love you beary much_. I can't believe you remembered."

Veronica shook her head in disgust and moved to the cabinet and slid open the door. "How long have you known?"

"Since the start of the year."

Veronica shot him a look as she knelt down to retrieve her camera.

"Don't be so surprised Veronica, I've been around you a lot. I pick things up...other than VD. How's the treatment by the way?"

Veronica looked up from the camera with a shocked expression, Logan stood silent. "It's gone. The memory card is gone."

* * *

_I smile as I watch myself walk over to Echolls' locker and slip the note inside and I can't help but laugh when I turn around and wave at the camera._

_Veronica Mars is not smarter than me._


	2. Chapter 2 I would have gotten

**Title: **Eight Words.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, yadda, yadda. The words on this page are mine, well actually even they aren't because I did invent them (can you invent words?). But you get the drift.

**Status: **WIP

**Couples/Ships:** At current point I'm not looking to add any. Sure there may be hints of L/V (because I can't help myself), but I'm more so trying to go with the flow of the show.

**Spoilers:**Anything up to present episodes (which is 14 I believe). Any similarities to future events are by pure genius! (Oh ok, so it's coincidence).

**Rating:** PG-13 

_Thank you so much to all those who not only took time to read, but to also post your comments. I really do appreciate, because there's nothing worse then getting back zilch in the feedback department. Thanks to the anonymous person who pointed out that the note was actually only 7 words. Yep, I'm a moron! Need to learn that if I'm going to use that theme as the title, it should be correct._

_Oh, and I don't recall a new Journo teacher coming into the mix in current eps. If I'm wrong I'm sorry, just pretend they aren't there!_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy the new instalment :D Mel._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 – I could have gotten away with it if it wasn't for those darned kids…**

"Veronica, would you come here for a moment?"

The new Journalism teacher hadn't quite grown on Veronica as much as his previous two predecessors. Sure, he had a good chiselled jaw and a twinkle in his eye that made all the other girls swoon, but there was something not quite right about him. Veronica couldn't put her finger on it, but her spidey sense tingled when she was around him.

Mr Waters had been at Neptune High since the start of the year and had done a bang up job in leading the journalism team to write a great array of mediocre pieces on school spirit and 09er success. He'd also cut Veronica's features down by half and felt that friendly photos of 'Pirate Pride' would be a better focus for Veronica in her senior year. She thought he could stick his pride up his ass.

As Veronica moved across the room she felt a shiver move down her spine. It was the way Mr Waters looked at her - all lingering eyes and sleazy grin - it made her skin crawl. "Yes Mr Waters?"

"I have something for you." As Mr Waters slithered across to his desk, Veronica pondered whether it would be inappropriate to pull a tazer on a faculty member. "I found this the other day."

Veronica glanced around the room and saw Logan, perched atop one of the desks, watching her. They hadn't spoken since the camera incident. Not that they were exactly on speaking terms these days. She turned back to Mr Waters as he handed her a white envelope and ripped it open as he spoke.

"I was cleaning up the Journalism display on Tuesday, I just hate those grimy fingerprints, don't you?" She gave him a forced smile. "Anyway, I was dusting off the cameras, checking that they were still intact, when I came across that."

Veronica flipped over the memory card to see _VM_ scrawled across it.

"It is yours isn't it?" Mr Waters placed his fingers on the card as it rested in Veronica's hand, "I saw the initials and thought of you." He titled his head sideways and made sure there was contact from his skin to her palm.

Veronica jerked her hand away and put the card and envelope in her bag. She spoke without looking at him. "Thank you, I've been looking for it."

"My pleasure." He placed a hand to her arm and Veronica forced herself not to electrocute his ass. "Can't have my star photographer without her material."

Veronica brought her eyes to his and beamed a glowing smile. "Go Pirates!"

She turned away, holding down the bile that had risen in her stomach, and moved back to her table. She could suddenly not only put her finger on it, but her fist as well. Mr Waters was a jackass.

* * *

_I sit here pondering what my next move will be. I watch her as she moves to the back of the room. She glances back and I worry for a moment that I've been busted, but she's not looking at me. She's looking at Echolls. There's a silent message sent across the room and I know that my plan is continuing to run smoothly._

_They're eating out of my hands._

* * *

Veronica, Mac, Beaver and Logan sat around a computer in the lab. Veronica was poised with pen and paper, Mac and Beaver sat as closely as they could without being in one another's laps, hands entwined and Logan was laid back with his legs resting on top of the table. They all watched the video that was displayed on the screen, some more enthusiastically than others. Veronica scribbled down notes as she watched whilst the others gave her names of the bodies on screen.

"That's Trish Conroy, she's a junior." Beaver pointed her out, "How do you know her?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "How do you?"

That was Logan's response to nearly all of these questions. There had been four people so far who had slipped something into Logan's locker, or stopped in front of it for one reason or another and they were only half way through the video.

"I'm pretty sure Dick knows her."

Logan was bored. "Knows her or does her? Couldn't you have gone through this yourself Veronica?"

Veronica gave Logan a cold glare, "I don't know. Couldn't you figure this all out without my help?"

Logan shifted in his seat and his mouth formed into a pout, "Probably. But why go to all the trouble when you've got hired help."

Veronica was about to speak up about the definition of 'hired help' and the fact that it generally involved money actually being exchanged when Logan shifted forward, brought his legs back to the floor and pointed to the screen. "But I do know who that is."

All four returned their eyes to the screen. They watched the figure stop in front of the locker and slip something inside. Veronica paused the footage once the person had walked out of shot and three sets of eyes moved to one beet red face. Mac shrunk down into her seat with the hope that closing her eyes would make them stop staring.

"Is there something you want to tell me missy?" Logan paused and waited for her to open her eyes. "Are you my secret admirer?" Logan can't help but laugh. If not at the whole situation then at least at the look on Beaver's face. He then directed his questioning to Veronica, "And what are they doing here anyway?"

"They're helping." Veronica paused for a moment. "At least Mac is. Beaver just seems to be permanently attached."

Mac glared at her before looking across to Logan, "I'm sorry. You jerked around Veronica and sometimes I revert back to my fifth grade mentality."

"Well that explains why you're dating the Beav."

"Hey!" Beaver was about to object further when Weevil entered the room.

"And speaking of fifth grade mentalities." Logan moved his hands behind his head and rested a little further back in his chair, attempting to block Weevil's access.

Weevil stopped and smiled, "Daphne, Velma, Fred," He glanced at Veronica, Mac and Beaver respectively then paused when he looked down at Logan. "Shaggy."

"See." Logan produced one of his sarcastic smiles and pretended to be annoyed by his presence. "Does granny make you wait until you've done your times tables before you can watch your favourite cartoon? Or do you just act it out because you can't afford a tv?"

"So does that make you the dog or the van?" Veronica couldn't help herself, plus it would stop Logan form going on any further.

Weevil pushed passed Logan, pulled up a chair and moved his mouth to Veronica's ear. He smirked as he spoke, "Well it wouldn't be the first time I was called the Mystery Machine."

The room collectively groaned at his comment.

"See, I would have gone with Scooby, then you two boys could stop pretending and actually be best friends and openly work at solving crimes together." Mac smiled a satisfied grin at both Logan and Weevil.

Veronica couldn't disguise her grin when Logan and Weevil both rolled their eyes and shifted in their seats.

"You do realise that Fred is always after Daphne," Logan pointed between Beaver and Veronica, then turned to Weevil, "I can afford pay per view."

Beaver grabbed Mac's hand and produced a boyish smile, "But he was always secretly digging Velma."

Weevil groaned and threw his arms above his head, "Alright, enough with the cartoon metaphor, I'm sorry I brought it up." He crossed his arms across his chest and took a deep breath, "So you called me in here Blondie, what do you want?"

Veronica was still a little put off by the visual picture of Beaver and herself (again) before she realised what Weevil had asked. That and the fact that she had been compared to Daphne. Daphne was stupid and always got herself into trouble. She ripped off the piece of paper with the names that she had jotted down so far, and slammed it into Weevil's hand. She ignored the pained expression on his face and focused on the task at hand.

"I need you to look at these names and tell me what you know about them. If you can think of any link between them and Felix, the PCHers or pretty much anyone of significance, let me know." She shifted forward and continued the video, "And let us know if you recognise anyone else."

Veronica was no damsel, she didn't need anyone to save her.

* * *

_I watch as Weevil enters the room. They are all there now. All trying to work their worthless little brains around who could possibly be behind this. What they don't realise is that this is nothing._

_No, this is just the beginning._

* * *

"So anyway, where you been girl?" Veronica and Wallace were seated at their usual lunch table. Veronica glanced around at the figures in the crowd as Wallace picked at her food. "You know, I've seen so little of you lately that I may just have to take the F out of BFF."

Veronica looked at him, her eyes full of mocking. "So we'd just be Best Forever? I don't know that that works Wallace-"

"Fine I'll take the B out too." He chomps down on a fish stick proudly.

"So we'd just be forever." Veronica bats her eyes at him and shifts closer. "Wallace, I never thought you'd ask. I mean I had hoped, but then our parents got together and…well now that we're free to-"

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you." He moved to get up and Veronica grabbed his arm and pouted her apology. "Alright, alright. You know I can't get passed that pout."

Veronica shifted closer again and wrapped her arm through his. "Does this mean I get a letterman jacket?" Wallace moved from her grasp and stood as she continued, "One that I can stitch 'Wallace and Veronica Forever" on?"

Veronica produced one of her beaming smiles and Wallace could do nothing but laugh. "You're one sick puppy Veronica Mars, you know that?"

"Mmmhmmm." Veronica nodded, her smile still a mile wide. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you come around tonight and we'll watch some Ghost Whisperer and poke fun at Jennifer's abnormally large head."

"You know that's not the only thing about her that's abnormally large."

Veronica spoke as though that wasn't the first time Wallace had made the observation, "Yes, I think you may have pointed it out once or twice before."

"Sounds good," Wallace grabbed his bag and went to leave, "Oh, I have something to do first, but I'll come over after."

"Ok, but if you miss the first half of Jennifer, it's not my fault."

She laughed as Wallace bobbed his eyebrows up and down, "As long as I don't miss the top half, I'm all good." Veronica shook her head and swatted him as he left.

With a little time to herself, Veronica pulled her notepad out of her bag and glanced at the names in front of her. There were five so far, six if she included Mac, not that she was going to. They hadn't managed to get through the entire footage earlier, so she felt that she'd might as well start with what they had so far. She'd watch the rest of the video before Wallace came over and print out any other locker deliveries.

Veronica cringed when she heard the roaring laughter that came from the one person in Neptune High that she truly despised. Unfortunately, she needed to talk to said person. She forced herself to suck it up as she approached three students seated at one of the delegated 09er tables.

"Hold your breath boys, she's contagious."

Veronica smiled an amused grin and addressed them one by one. "Tweedle-Dumb, Tweedle-Dick." She paused for a moment and watched the annoyance move over Sean and Dick's faces, she then turned to the other student and shrugged, "Guy I don't know and hold no opinion of."

Dick smacks the new student across the chest, "See Jesse, this is the one I was telling you about."

"Wow Dick, you were actually telling someone about me, I'm touched."

Dick continued as though Veronica never spoke. "See, we call her Ronnie but she's probably better known as a free ride."

"Niiice." Jesse's eyes lingered far too long on Veronica for her liking. She made a mental note to get his last name and run him through the database. Veronica had learnt over the past year or so to ignore all the arrogant bastards at her school. That and to keep a long list of their shady pasts.

"Dick, do you know Trish Conroy?" Direct questions were usually the best for Dick. Wouldn't want him to get confused.

"And why should he tell you?" Sean slithered from his seat and moved towards Veronica. He stopped and looked behind her.

"Cause I want to know too." Logan moved to the 09er side of the table and took a seat. He only made brief eye contact with Veronica. "We're recruiting juniors for next years journalism team."

Dick and the other boys turned to face Logan and completely ignored Veronica.

"Dude, do I know her or do _I know her_?"

"Yes Dick, we're getting the subtle reference that you've done the girl." Dick and Jesse snapped a high five and Logan gave Veronica a quick 'who the hell is this guy' look. "But do you know her?"

Dick shrugged, "No. But I _know her._"

The boys high fived again and Veronica decided it was time to leave, knowing that that little merry-go-round could go on for hours. She glanced back to see Dick demonstrating some depraved act as Sean and Jesse cheered him on.

Logan watched her walk away.

* * *

_There he is, staring at her again. What is it with those two? I can't help but shake my head in pity at the sight of them. They're so stereotypical it makes me want to gag._

_The bell rings and I walk inside the school halls like everyone else. I say goodbye to those around me and head for the bathroom. It just happens that Echolls' locker is on my way, so I can't help but slip something inside._

_See the truth is I really do know that Echolls is innocent and I do have proof. I smile as I recall the words that I'd scrawled on the piece of paper, purple this time with silver ink and block lettering._

_YOU DID NOT KILL FELIX TOMBS._

_I DID._


End file.
